Spring 2016 Event/E-2
Information |text = 1}} Normal: |text = 2}} Hard: |text = 1}} |text = 1}} }} Branching rules *This map is a single fleet map. *Fleets with any heavy ships (Battleship, Armored Carrier, or Standard Carrier) will route B → E. *More than 1CVL will start from Bhttp://i.imgur.com/T5k2Sdj.png **There are some exceptions to this rule. For example: 1CL 4CAV 1CVL(Fast) is a Fast fleet that will start at B instead and unconditionally route you B → E → K (deadend). A minimum amount of DDs (2 or so) might be necessary as well in order to guarantee A. *Fleets without the above will route A → C. **C → D → F → G can be selected by the player. **C → E can be selected by the player. ***If no CL is present in the fleet or if more than one heavy ship is present, dead end offroute E → K. ***If 3 or more DDs are present, no heavy ships are present AND the fleet speed is fast, route E → H → I → G. ***Otherwise, route E → F → G. ****If LoS check is failed, dead end offroute G → L. LoS requirement is unknown, but very low. ****Otherwise G → J Suggested compositions *CL + 3 DD + CA/V + CVL will route A → C → E → H → I → G → J.(South → North) **Note that this requires a Fast CVL like Shouhou, Zuihou, Chitose, Chiyoda or Ryuujou. **This is the recommended composition for lowering the HP bar. It avoids heavy nodes B and F while potentially achieving AS at all nodes. *CL + 3 DD + 2 CA/V will route A → C → E → H → I → G → J. **This is the recommended composition for killing the boss on Final form. Avoids heavy nodes (B, F) and sacrifices AS for a stronger attack against the boss during night battle. *FBB + 2DD + 1CL + 1CAV + 1CVL will route B - E - F - G - J.(North → South) **If you are tempted to use this for Final dance, note that nodes B and F will have a higher chance of inflicting Heavy Damage to one of your lighter ships. Tips *'Notice:' Total kills in this map has a wide range due to the fact that the boss can be either Artillery Imp or Supply Depot Princess, which have 130 or 600 (480 if damaged form) hp respectively. If the HP gauge is less than or equal to 480hp, it will be Supply Depot Princess Damaged form. +1 = 9 boss kills max **'Alternative': If the boss HP gauge is in between 481-600, and you got the Supply Depot Princess (600hp form, with less AS) during that range, you can sink her (if you can) and clear the map without having to deal with the final form. **If you are already at final form and finds it too daunting, changing difficulty can reset the HP gauge. If you renew the gauge, do your best to engineer the HP gauge to fall between 481-600. Once you're close to 600, you can choose to not enter into night battle to control the damage you do to the gauge. Once you're between 481-600 and do not get the supply depot hime, consider logging off from the game before the battle scene completes, thus nullifying the battle result (however, do so at your own risk). *Wurfgerät 42 is highly recommended as it is the only equipment type with damage bonuses on BOTH the Imps and the Princess. Usage of other types will lead to situations where ships with Hard anti-installation weapons target the Princess and ships with Soft anti-installation weapons target the Imps for poor damage both ways. Trivia According to in-game information, the target of this operation is on "Erehwyna Island". If you read it backwards, you can see it is actually "anywhere". This reflects the hypothetical nature of this event. Drop list